Fever
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo begins to have uncontrollable feelings for Thorin. And, although he tried to hide them, Fili and Kili discover him. However, they try help him. Does Thorin could love him as much as he does?


**Fever**

And again Gandalf had left them. Of course, Bilbo knew he'll back soon (after all, that was the nature of the wizard), however, he still felt strange without him.

Also, something inside him had changed. Since Thorin had been about to die, the idea of seeing him hurt making Bilbo sick. And those feelings only get worse now that the dwarf king treated him with kindness. It was true, he remained stubborn and sometimes quite grumpy but Bilbo was already used to it and, so, in a way, he liked that part of Thorin's personality. Of course, Thorin wasn't worried about the wounds that he got in battle (even came to believe that he liked to display them as a trophy) but Bilbo was too annoyed to see the wounds that had been on his face after the confrontation with orcs. There was nothing he wanted more than make him sit on the floor and keep quiet until he healing his wounds properly (because it was clear that Thorin couldn't do it alone). However, Bilbo had to endure the agony in silence, knowing that Thorin never allow him to do it.

Then others began to notice changes in their own behavior. He liked seeing Thorin give orders and even enjoyed his ferocity and how he dominates the others. He beginning to understand what it was that everyone saw in Thorin to follow him without any objection, even on a mission in wich they were risking their own lives. He liked the passion he saw in Thorin's eyes whenever he spoke of Erebor and was excited thinking about the possibility of seeing that passion when his eyes looks at him.

While venturing into the woods, and remained alert to any possible attack (even in the moments of greatest tension), Bilbo began to notice that he always looked at Thorin. His obsession reached such a degree, that he knew exactly the way his eyebrows puckered when he was worried, tense or angry. He could also imagine how his muscles tensed (even under all the clothes he was wearing) when he took the sword, ax or when he took Kili's bow. But it wasn't until he saw his nephews looking at him with some amusement when he decided to be more discreet. Of course, Thorin seemed oblivious to everything (he was too focused on his destiny to notice something else), but Bilbo wanted remain cautious. So when he was sure that no one could see him he allowed himself looking at Thorin again. But his imagination was to become his worst enemy, and instead of settling for mere observation, now in his mind were images involving (most times) the powerful hands of Thorin running over his body. One of these days, when he couldn't stop his thoughts, he realized, well, not quite, but Thorin realized he looked at him. And about time, because Bilbo often wondered how Thorin couldn't notice when his eyes travelled slowly down his body, his eyes burning even at that time and he was wondering if some of that warm didn't reach Thorin. So, one of those days, Thorin turned his head toward him. Bilbo, scared, tried to return an innocent look. A slow smile spread across Thorin and was more than Bilbo could bear; his whole face began to burn and hoped he would not notice. However (and with disappointment), Thorin turned quickly away, concentrated on other things.

He was so attentive to the movements of the king of dwarves that he was startled when a hand touched him on the head and shook his hair tenderly.

"You are completely lost, Bilbo" laughed Kili.

The hobbit frowned, confused.

"I don't understand what you want ..."

"Please!" Fili exclaimed, laughing. "It's obvious that ... you have fever."

"Fever? Bilbo asked, with some relief. For a moment he had thought he was discovered. He touched his cheeks and noticed that they were still warm. Maybe he could disguise his secret well with a disease. Because, the truth was that his emotions were beginning to ignite inside ... you could say it was some kind of fever, he did agonize and felt pleasure simultaneously.

His relief faded when Kili and Fili laughed.

"Of course! Uncle makes you horny"

"What? No!" Bilbo's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't believe that after all this time trying to hide his feelings they were to find out and humiliate him.

Fili rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to pretend to be surprised. Because if you had really wanted to hide them you would have avoided looking at him all the time like you'd want ..."

"As if you wanted to eat him" completed Kili for him, laughing.

Bilbo gulped. He knew it was too late to deny anything.

Kili stroked his hair.

"Don't make that face. We will help you."

His concern turned to panic at the moment.

"No, no! You don't have to do anything!"

"Leave it in our hands" they said, in unison. They winked and walked away, before Bilbo had a chance to continue protesting. Of course, He couldn't go after them and stop them, because that would become evident to Thorin.

He keep moving after the other, trying not to think about what you could do Fili and Kili. However, it wasn't long before Thorin stopped lead the march and approached him.

"Are you all right, halfling?"

Bilbo tried to control his heart beating so hard but seemed runaway. It almost seemed that it had gone to his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine" he stammered, which didn't help to give credibility to his response.

Thorin bent and touched one of the hobbit's cheeks and, unfortunately for him, he couldn't help trembled and let out a moan of pleasure. However, he resisted close his eyes. He couldn't let him know the pleasure that caused him when Thorin rubbing his fingers on his skin.

Apparently Thorin ignored his moan or he even didn't listen at all.

"Are you sure? You feel warm."

Bilbo swallowed hard, trying not to be distracted by Thorin's deep voice, which seemed like a caress in his ears, he made an effort to answer something coherent. Of course he was warm, but not by any disease.

"Yes, I told you, I'm fine."

"Fili and Kili are worried about you," said Thorin, still staring him.

Bilbo suddenly felt quite annoying. What made him upset was the coldness of Thorin. Of course, Fili and Kili were worried about him, but not Thorin ... he was too important to worry about a simple and silly hobbit.

He stepped back to get away from Thorin's touch, even though he felt a cold emptiness in his heart when he did it.

"I'm fine," he growled; tell Fili and Kili I don't need anyone to take care of me."

He thought that Thorin was laughing and that only made him more upset.

"We're going to rest here!" He commanded, raising his voice so that everyone could hear. And without listen the protests of Bilbo, he departed from him.

That night, Bilbo was feeling needy, sad and angry, so he chose a corner quite out of all the dwarves to try to sleep. However, after several hours, your body trembled and he awaked. And he had to be incorporated into a sitting position and lean against the stone. Joined his palms and started rubbing them, trying to get some heat.

Suddenly, he felt his presence. Even before hearing the sound of his boots on the ground. And, growled, he was sick of his body being so was intuitive enough to feel Thorin's, if he was close enough. He was tired of his need and vulnerability that Thorin brought to him.

"You should be resting" said Thorin with his deep and attractive voice. To his pleasant unfortunately, he had decided to sit next to him. The warm emanating from his body came as a cruel caress.

"I'm not sleepy" he snapped, his voice quite hoarse. Bilbo hoped that Thorin didn't realize his desire.

Suddenly, he felt that Thorin stood the great coat he wore over his shoulders. The essence of Thorin entered his nose and spread throughout his body, making him feel excited. Bilbo struggled not to drop a gasp. All he could do to resist was grunted and frown.

"I'm not cold ... and I do not need anything from you" he lied, however, he didn't have the strength to take off the coat."

Thorin laughed. Bilbo turned his head, not to see him directly.

"You're cute when you're angry."

Bilbo felt his cheeks blushing, but he said nothing.

"However, I believe that it is time to discuss, you must have take care of yourself if you have fever ..."

"I have no fever!" he exclaimed. At least, not the fever that Thorin thought.

Thorin bent over him, Bilbo felt the king's nose rubbing his neck. His breathing became irregular.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, stroking his hair "I thought you had a kind of fever that maybe I could calm ..."

Bilbo didn't realize at that moment the meaning of his words because he was too occupied feeling Thorin's breath on his skin.

"Yes, yes, I have fever," he said. Thorin smiled and kissed his neck to his lips. When he reached them, took them mercilessly. His kiss made the tiny hobbit's body trembled.

Suddenly Bilbo was desesperate for feel his skin stroking his and with clumsy fingers began to take off Thorin's clothes. However, the king stopped him and began to undress Bilbo with a parsimony. The hobbit moaned in agony. However, as usual, Thorin ignored his groanings and with his mouth, began to explore the Bilbo's body. The hobbit couldn't help but shudder when he felt Thorin's beard on his skin, or when he decided to torture him with his tongue. Finally, Thorin's lips closed over Bilbo's dick and he screamed. The warm tongue of the king of the dwarves made Bilbo implore mercy several times. And although he enjoyed much that Thorin was doing with him, he couldn't wait to have him inside him.

"Thorin, please," he prayed, knowing that he would understand. Bilbo felt Thorin moved away and when he was about to complain, he felt that he lay on the ground, on his coat. Finally he got a delightful view of the powerful Thorin's body when he finished undressing himself. Desperate, Bilbo put his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Thorin's long hair fell over him.

Thorin smiled and stroked his face. Bilbo couldn't resist anymore and kissed him with deep passion that he had been controlled during those days.

"Come on, spread your legs for me, my little hobbit" Thorin muttered, hoarsely.

Bilbo moaned and spread his legs, too pleased to obey Thorin.

"Thorin" he gasped, urging him.

The hands of the hobbit toured the muscular back of Thorin. Then, making Bilbo scream again, Thorin shoved deep into him. He heard Thorin moan with pleasure and closed his eyes, he was never so beautiful before that moment.

Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and he enjoyed each shove he did. His hips began to rub deliciously with his. Bilbo, in response, began to move at his pace. Even Thorin couldn't resist anymore and kissing him again. He made his shove more urgent.

"Yes, yes!" gasped the hobbit, stroking Thorin's. The movements were getting faster and made him feel more pleasure.

Then both come together. Their bodies relaxed and Thorin hugged him.

Bilbo, too pleased, began to kiss his neck. Now more than ever he was sure he would never leave him. However, he was quite worried about the end of the trip. He didn't know if it would be able to return to the Shire after discover that he was in love with Thorin. He wasn't entirely sure Thorin felt the same.

"What will happen to us next?" he couldn't help but ask. Thorin kissed him on the lips and stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When this journey finish" he said, nervous.

Thorin looked worried, suddenly. However, he soon changed his expression and smiled at him. And his hands tightened around him. Their bodies back together and everything felt good again.

"We will find a way, my little hobbit."

Bilbo's heart rejoiced and was satisfied with that, for now, since those words gave him hope.


End file.
